Faith
by JesusFreak9
Summary: New chapter! After a five year break, the Titans are back. Robin still has feelings for Starfire, but something has changed about her... RobStar BBRae WARNING: This is a Christian fan fic.
1. The Titans are at it again

A/N: You may think this is a crazy idea. If Starfire being a Christian offends you then I suggest you don't read this. This is for the Christian writers and reviewers out there.

"Who are you? TELL ME!" Robin demanded Slade who was pacing back and forth across the dark room. He stopped in front of Robin and smirked.

"You already know who I am, Robin. You just don't want to know who I really am." Slade took off his mask. Robin felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"You can't be..."

(Teen Titans theme)

Meanwhile, Starfire sat in Starbuck's Coffee at the counter alone. The Titans had broken up years before, but she still felt something for Robin. She missed him so much- and all of the rest of her old friends. She wondered if she was the only one who did.

"Thank you." Star told the man who took her empty cup and the dollar bills she had laid out on the counter for him.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, noticing the tears coming out of her eyes.

"Yeah, I think I am." Star replied, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"You sure? You seem a little upset." The man wiped a cloth across the counter.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern." The man began to walk away. "Well, maybe I am not fine. I miss Robin, and Cyborg, and Beast Boy, and Raven." The man turned around. "You don't really care. Never mind." The man turned to leave again. "I mean, I don't have anyone to share this with- except for God of course. I mean, Teen Titans broke up years ago and..."

"You were in the Titans? Oh, yes, you're Starfire, aren't you?" The man smiled warmly.

"Yes, I am. Wow, you remember?" Star questioned.

"Yeah. I'm your biggest fan. You were always my favorite." Star blushed at his comment.

"Thank you." She squeaked.

"Hey, I've heard that Olive Garden down the street is good. Wanna go together?" The man asked.

"You mean... a date? I don't even know you." Star hesitated.

"My name's... Bill. How about seven o'clock at Olive Garden on Friday?" Bill asked.

"Sure. Do I need to dress up?" Star wanted to know. Bill laughed.

"No. It isn't that fancy. Well, I have work to do. See you there!" Bill walked off to another customer. Star sighed and hurried out of the building. She realized that it was getting late and that she'd better hurry and shop for clothes to wear that Friday night.

As she ran down the sidewalks, Star tried to see what time it was, but then bumped into somebody very familiar.

"Sorry!" The boy apologized, and then continued running down the road.

"How rude!" Star exclaimed as she stood up. But then she heard a hysterical laugh. "Slade? Should I fight him... alone? Of course, I have to. I can do this." Star lifted up into the air and raced after Slade who was riding in some sort of plane. She began to throw green bolts at it, but Slade dodged every one.

Robin continued to run away from Slade, and as he looked up to see if he was close behind, he stopped in his tracks. "Star..."

Starfire kept on attacking Slade but paused once she recognized the boy. "Robin... AHH!" Slade blasted Star and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Star!" Robin cried, running towards her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, shocked.

"Robin? What are you doing here? I thought you decided to live in the Titans Tower." She asked, embracing her friend.

"That doesn't matter. He's getting away! This is one of the times I wish I had my belt." Robin exclaimed as he leapt onto the plane. Slade tried to throw him off by making a very sharp turn, but Robin was able to hold on and tried to break the glass at the front of the ship. It wouldn't break. Slade made another sharp turn and threw Robin off of the ship and onto the hard concrete.

Suddenly, Star heard someone saying some kind of spell or something, and then the ship crashed into a building.

"Raven!" Raven ran over to Starfire. "Robin's hurt!" The two ran over to check on him. He was just lying there, unconscious. "Dear, Lord, please let Robin be alright!"

Finally Robin sat up and rubbed his head. And then he smiled at Raven.

"It feels like we're having some sort of Titans reunion. Who knows, Cyborg or Beast Boy may show up in a second. It's good to see you again, Raven." They all stood up and walked over to the ship. Slade wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" Star asked.

"Maybe the police came and took him." Robin suggested.

"Wherever he is, I don't really care. I have work to do." Raven began walking away.

"Don't you want to stay and visit a while? You can't just leave like that." Robin called after her. She wouldn't stop.

"I can. And I intend on doing so." Raven replied as she disappeared around a corner.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me." Robin told Star.

"Actually, I need to buy some new clothes for my date Friday night." Starfire explained.

"You're going out on a date?" Robin asked, disappointed.

"Yes, and I'm sick of wearing the same outfit every day. His names Bill. He's really sweet!"

"How long have you known this Bill?" Robin questioned.

"Since a few minutes ago." Starfire answered.

"You sure you want to go out with this guy? You only met him today."

"Of course I do. You may help me pick out clothing if you wish." Starfire offered.

"No thanks. I have stuff to do myself."

As Star flew home after shopping for a dress, she thought about what was going to happen to her friends. She was pretty sure they weren't Christians, like she was. And she also knew she had to do something before time ran out.

She walked inside her one-story house and sat down on her leather couch. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until she got to the news.

"Some strange man stole the most valuable gem in the museum this evening and got away just before the police could catch him. The only clue he left us was some sort of plane he crashed right into a motel. We're still waiting for the police to catch the theft or at least find another clue." The woman on the screen reported. "Back to you, Jim."

A man standing in front of a screen with the United States on it appeared. "Well, it looks like the sky's going to be very cloudy tomorrow morning, and it might rain, even though there's a drought going on. And then later in the evening it's supposed to be very hot and sunny. We'll be right back for more weather updates after this." The news theme played as the man and the screen behind him faded and commercials started showing. Star sighed and turned off the TV. She wondered if she would run into the rest of the Titans again, maybe even Slade so she could catch him and get the gem back. But she was even more worried about her friends than the gem being returned to where it belongs.

That Friday night Star put on her blouse and shirt she had chosen to wear for her date. She was a little uncertain about dating Bill, but she thought she should at least give it a shot.

But as she flew to Olive Garden, her thoughts drifted to Robin. Star used to have a HUGE crush on him, but never told him how she felt. And she still felt something for him. She wondered if Robin felt something for her.

After she had walked through the doors, she told the woman who stood waiting to get her a table that she was with Bill. She nodded and led Star to a table in the back where Bill sat eating some bread. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Glad you made it." Bill told her as she sat down. "I see you're not wearing your costume this evening."

"Sure." Star said, a faraway look in her eyes.

"What's on your mind?" Bill asked her. Star seemed to snap back to reality.

"Oh... uh, nothing." Star replied. She didn't really want to mention her reunion with Raven and Robin the other day.

But that seemed to be the only thing she thought about. Star tried to get the thought out of her head, but it stayed with her all night. She felt miserable.

Meanwhile, Robin was thinking about the same thing. He sat flipping through channels on the TV in the Teen Titans tower. Every single channel brought back memories of the old days when the Titans were still together. He finally turned off the TV, sighed, and went to his room.

There were still articles from the newspapers about different crimes all over the wall, a few boomerangs on the table, and one of the Titans' walkie-talkies lying on the table next to the boomerangs. Robin also noticed a picture of the Titans at the park. Right next to it was a picture of Robin and Starfire. They were giving each other bunny ears. Robin smiled as he remembered all the good times they had together. But then he began to cry.

Then he realized Starfire was going on a date that evening, and was worried if she really liked Bill. _They just met the other day, they wouldn't fall in love in one night, would they? _


	2. Amnesia?

The next day Star went to the coffee shop again. Bill noticed her and walked over to her. He smiled.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hey." Star replied, sleepily. She didn't get that much sleep the night before.

"Did I take you home too late or something? You look like you haven't slept in months." Bill teased.

"No, I'm fine." Starfire assured him with a sigh. A green man can up to the counter.

"Hey! I thought I told you I wanted tofu, not real meat!" He yelled. Star gasped and hugged him so he couldn't breathe.

"Beast Boy! It is so good to see you again!" She exclaimed. Beast Boy pushed her away.

"Do I know you... STARFIRE!" Beast Boy hugged Star so _she_ couldn't breathe. "It's so good to see you!"

"Can't... breathe... help..." Star wheezed.

"Ahem, yo, green boy, she can't breathe!" Bill told him. Beast Boy immediately let go.

"Uh... sorry. Hey, Star, you ok? You have bags under your eyes."

"This is unusual: First I meet Robin, then Raven, then Beast Boy. I wonder when Cyborg will show up." Suddenly the door fell down.

"Not again." It was Cyborg! "Sorry about your..." Cyborg noticed Star and Beast Boy, his jaw reaching the floor and his eyes as big as quarters. He ran up to them and hugged them. "I thought I would never see you guys again!"

"Who are we- the Titans or the Tanners? Dude, you're choking us!" Beast Boy told him with all the breath he had left. Cyborg let go of them and they fell onto the floor with a thud.

"Err, sorry. It's good to see you again."

"You, too, right Beast Boy?" Star asked the Titan who was still on the ground.

"Sure." He replied, standing up.

"You know what'd be weird? If Raven suddenly showed up." Cyborg thought aloud. Suddenly Raven came in the shop and stopped when she saw Beast Boy.

"This is scary." She exclaimed.

"Hey, Rae, what's up?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Greetings friend!" Starfire added.

"Now all we need is Robin." Robin came in the shop and paused as he saw the four others. "Cool, I wonder if it'd work with Brittany Spears?" Cyborg grinned.

"Not gonna happen." Raven told him.

"You wouldn't want her, anyway. Her life is very messed up and she doesn't sing good songs." Star explained. The three looked at her like she was crazy. Robin walked up to them.

"Hey guys, if it weren't for Beast Boy's gray hairs I'd think I went back in time." Robin teased, trying not to look at Starfire.

"I do not have gray hairs! They just have... paint on them!" Beast Boy corrected.

"But guys, I need to tell you something. Slade's actually..."

"Here you go, green boy, your sub now has tofu in it, not real meat." Bill interrupted, handing Beast Boy his coffee.

"It's Beast Boy!" Beast Boy took a sip of his coffee.

"Anyways, what I need to tell you is..."

"Slade's attacking the city!" Star gasped.

"You can tell us later: we have work to do. If we could do it when we were sixteen, we can do it again." Cyborg led the way as they ran out the door.

There Slade was, in a huge robotic thing shooting at the police. The police began falling over one by one.

"Titans, Go!" Robin ordered as they all surrounded Slade. Raven began throwing cars at it, Starfire firing green bolts towards him, Cyborg blasted him with his blaster, Beast Boy whipped him with his tail as a T-Rex, and Robin tossed electric boomerangs at him. Slade threw the cars back at Raven.

"Raven!" Cyborg ran to help her up. Slade began to fire at Cyborg, but Raven made a shield to cover them, which bounced the lasers back at Slade. The big robot thing almost fell backwards, but then regained his balance and aimed to fire at them again. Starfire distracted him by throwing green bolts at him, while Robin kicked and punched as hard as he could. Slade threw Robin off and knocked Starfire down. Beast Boy changed into a rhino and butt his head into Slade, causing him to lose his balance and fall. Once the robot thing got up, Cyborg once again blasted him and Raven threw almost everything she could at him. Then Starfire and Robin got up and continued firing green bolts and kicking and punching him. Finally, the robot thing fell down and didn't get up. Slade jumped out of the robot thing and began running away. Robin ran after him. The other Titans followed. Slade suddenly lifted up into the air. Raven and Star also floated up in the sky and attacked him. Slade then surprised the two by firing some sort of missiles at them and they fell down. Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl, flew up into the air, and grabbed them with his claws. Then he landed on the concrete next to Robin and Cyborg.

Raven and Starfire had passed out. "Are they ok?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should take them to the Titans tower." Robin suggested.

"Man, I haven't been in here for five years, and it seems like forever." Cyborg exclaimed as they set down Raven and Starfire on the couch. Beast Boy picked up a CD that was lying on the table.

"Hey, we didn't have this video game when we were here."

"I got bored living in here all alone." Robin explained. He cleared his throat. "So, when do you think..." Suddenly, Starfire opened her eyes and moaned.

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked, sitting up.

"Home." Robin smiled.

"This is where I live? Who am I, anyway?" Star looked puzzled. Robin's smiled faded.

"She has..."

"Amnesia?" Beast Boy finished Cyborg's sentence. Raven sat up and rubbed her head.

"Who am I? What happened?" Raven paused and stared down at her clothes. "What am I wearing?"

"I was about to ask the same thing about myself." Star explained, looking down at own clothing. Robin noticed Star's purse on the table where he put it had a book sticking out of it. He picked it up and stared at the cover.

"Holy Bible?" He flipped through the pages, puzzled. "You don't think..."

"I'm angry about that, but I don't remember why." Raven rubbed her head again.

"And I am happy that you've found that, but don't remember why, either. Let me see it." Robin handed Starfire the book and she opened the page she had book marked and read the verse she had underlined. "'For I know the plans I have for you,' declares the Lord, 'plans to prosper you and not to harm you: plans to give you a hope and a future. You will call upon me and pray to me, and I will listen to you. You will seek me and find me when you seek me with all your heart.'"

All the Titans, even Starfire, looked puzzled.

"I wonder how Starfire could believe this stuff." Robin thought aloud.

"I don't know why she could, either." Star agreed. "Who is she?"

"Um, you're Starfire." Beast Boy explained.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that. Heh, heh."

"Anyways, we need to help Starfire and Raven get their memory back. But how?" Cyborg asked.

"Let's do everything we would always do when we were teens, and then maybe we could take them to their homes." Robin suggested.

"And how are we supposed to know where the heck they live? When we broke up everyone just went. I mean, we didn't even give each other our email addresses." Beast Boy reminded him.

"I... have no idea. Let's just stick with the Titan idea first and if that isn't enough, then we'll try to figure out where they live now and see if that helps. Beast Boy and Cyborg, start playing video games, I'll go see if Raven left that book she would be reading." Robin disappeared through a door that led to a long hallway with different rooms. Then he stopped in front of a door that read, "Raven's room. Don't even think about it, Beast Boy." He opened the door. He had never been in Raven's room before, because she wouldn't let even him go in it.

The room was decorated with creepy looking statues, different bookshelves, a dresser, a a huge bed at the back of the room. The mirror Beast Boy and Cyborg used to go in Raven's mind was there, right beside the book she usually read. He picked it up, left the room, and shut the door behind him.

When he went back inside the living room, Starfire was admiring the kitchen, eating some of the food Robin had in the refrigerator. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven were sitting on the couch as usual. The only weird thing was Beast Boy was teaching Raven how to play video games.

"Beast Boy!" Robin scolded.

"What? She asked if she could learn how to play." Beast Boy shrugged. Suddenly Raven cheered.

"I beat you again!" She laughed, for the very first time in her life.

"I gonna get you so bad..."

"Beast Boy, you're not helping." Robin glared at him.

"Ok, ok," Beast Boy reluctantly took the controller from Raven and replaced it with the book she was usually reading. "Here, you always read this."

Raven opened the book and raised an eyebrow. Then she set it down.

"I'd rather play video games." She exclaimed, taking the controller from Beast Boy. Beast Boy tried to pull it out of her hands.

"No! You're not supposed to play this! Give me the controller!" He ordered. Raven pulled back, flinging the controller onto the floor. The two looked at each other, and then dived for it. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and pushed Raven away, but then Raven pushed him away from it with her powers.

"Cool! How did I do that?" She asked, picking up the controller. Then she suddenly remembered something "Azareth Metron Sinthos..." Suddenly, the controller banged into her head and she fell down.

"I think her Amnesia just got worse." Beast Boy remarked.


	3. Robin did WHAT!

"Are you sure they won't get hurt?" Beast Boy asked Robin. They were watching Raven get ready for the training course they usually worked on.

"I'm not quite sure, but we can always turn it off if it gets too tough. Besides, we need to get Raven and Star their memory back. Ready, Raven?"

"I don't know. Am I supposed to be ready?" She asked. Cyborg slapped his forehead.

"Just go." Robin ordered. Suddenly, drones appeared and began to fire at Raven. She just ran screaming across the rows of drones.

"I think she is going to get hurt." Beast Boy exclaimed, a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry; I put it on the easier level." Robin assured him as they watched Raven continue running away from everything.

A few moments later...

"So, how did I do?" Raven asked, eagerly.

"Well... the good news is, you beat your last record." Robin replied. Raven grinned. "The bad news; the reason you finished quicker was because you ran away from everything."

"Wasn't I supposed to do that?" Raven asked.

"No, you were supposed to fight!" Beast Boy told her.

"Oh."

"Starfire, you're next. Just please actually try to defend yourself." Robin begged.

"Don't worry, I will." Starfire promised.

After she was done...

"Did I do well?" Star asked. The other four Titans were just staring at the mess she had made. Everything was destroyed so that nobody could ever do another course again. All the pieces were scattered around the course like a tornado had just gone through there.

"Um, you certainly defended yourself." Robin answered, still staring in shock at the mess.

"Yippee!" Star cheered. Cyborg sighed.

"We have a lot of work to do."

The rest of the week they spent hanging out at the park like they used to, watching TV, playing video games (without Raven, who was reading her book like she used to), and fixing the course Starfire destroyed. They even showed Star and Raven a few photo albums.

But that Friday morning Star was up on the balcony, watching the sunrise. Robin went to go do it, too, and walked over to her.

"So, do you remember everything yet?" Robin asked. Starfire sighed.

"Not all of it. But sometimes I remember a few details. Like how much I loved you..." Star slapped her hand over her mouth. "Please do not tell me I said that out loud!"

Robin stared at her, surprised. _Wow... she liked me! _

He took her hands in his. "I'm afraid you did." There was a long pause, and then before they even knew it, they were kissing!

But then Starfire suddenly remembered everything, from Tamaran to the day she had lost her memory. She pushed Robin away and he fell with a thud. She didn't seem to notice until a few seconds later.

"Robin! Are you ok?" She asked, helping him up. "Wait a minute, how did I get here? First, we were fighting Slade, now I'm here!"

"You mean... you have you're memory back?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean?" Starfire was puzzled.

"Never mind." Robin sighed, a little disappointed.

"What is wrong?" Star asked him.

"Nothing. I need to... do some work in my room." Robin hurried off of the balcony and into his room. After he went inside it, his slammed the door behind him and leaned against it. _Man, how come she had to get her memory back right when we were kissing?_

Starfire was still standing there, puzzled. Then she realized something. _How come I was fighting Slade, and then I ended up... oh my gosh! I was so confused I didn't notice what Robin and I were doing! _Star gasped. She was happy, confused, angry, and embarrassed all at the same time. She went into the living room to find that everything was like it had been when she was a teenager. _Was the last five years all a dream? Did Slade send me back in time? But, I do not remember kissing Robin on the balcony. _Starfire collapsed on the couch next to Beast Boy and Cyborg who were playing video games, still shocked from realizing that Robin was actually kissing her.

"For the last time, you're name is Starfire, not Brittany Spears! I don't know what Cyborg told you earlier, but-"

"What is going on here? First, I'm attacking Slade, then Robin's kissing me, and then Cyborg thinks I'm Brittany Spears!" Star exclaimed.

"Robin _kissed_ you?" The three others asked together.

"Yes, I know it's crazy but..."

"It's about time you two got together! Man, you had to wait all these years just to tell him you loved him! How hard is it to do that?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

"But don't you see? If we..." Star was interrupted again.

"Don't worry about... whatever you were going to say." Raven told her, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah, besides, Raven and BB are going to get together pretty soon, too." Cyborg grinned. Raven made the controller in his hands bang him in the head.

"Ha, ha! Good one, Rae!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Do you want me to bang your controller in your forehead, too?" Raven asked.

"Shutting up."

Robin had not come down for lunch or supper, or for anything else. Everyone tried to get him out, but Robin wouldn't come out. Finally, Starfire decided to give it another shot.

"Robin? I wish to speak to you. Please open the door!" Starfire begged, knocking on the door. Robin didn't reply. Starfire blasted a hole in his door with a green bolt, and it was big enough for Starfire to go through. Robin turned around, staring at the wall covered with different articles about Slade.

"Go away." Robin ordered. Starfire wouldn't leave.

"Please, Robin, I am sorry about what happened on the balcony. I don't know how that happened, but..."

"I don't want to talk about it." Robin yelled at her, causing her to jump.

"But, Robin..." Starfire protested.

"Get out!" He commanded. Starfire felt tears come into her eyes.

"I love you, Robin." Starfire explained. "I really do." She sighed and flew out of the hole she had made and disappeared down the hallway.

She loved Robin, but was it really right to just go and kiss him? She couldn't believe she would do such a thing.

"Oh, what have I done?" She asked herself.

"You haven't done anything wrong." Starfire turned around to find Raven standing there. "It looks like for the last couple of days we've had amnesia. You didn't realize, Star, it's ok."

"I had amnesia?" Starfire questioned. _Oh, no wonder I didn't know how I could kiss Robin. _

"We both did. Besides, I thought you loved Robin. Why would you not want to kiss him?" Raven asked.

"Well, I just don't think Jesus would approve, you know..."

"Jesus?" Raven frowned.

"Yes, Jesus. He is my savior." Starfire explained. "What is wrong with that?"

"No wonder you've been acting so strange lately. You actually believe in this stupid fairy tale." Raven told her.

"But it is not just a fairy tale. Jesus really did die on the cross for our sins and rose again three days later. And if you..." Star was interrupted again.

"Don't mention that fake's name again or else you'll regret it!" Raven glared at her. She stormed away into the living room and went back to her book. Starfire felt horrible. What she thought was the best thing to do actually turned out to make things worse. She wasn't sure if she should stay with the Titans anymore.

"I have to. They need me. If I do not do something quick..." Starfire didn't want to think about what would happen to her friends if she didn't stay and help them, especially what would happen to Robin. He was her best friend, even though he hated her right now, and she wanted to take back all that happened on the balcony.

So it was official, she had to do something to help her friends become Christians before it was too late.

A/N: Please review this! Feel free to send in flames if you really need to.


	4. He reigns!

"Lord, please give me the right words to say and please forgive me for what I have done." Starfire was praying in the hall. If she was going to save her friends, she'd need help.

Star went into the living room where Cyborg and BB were playing video games and Raven read her book.

"Have any of you seen my Bible?" She asked. The two boys were so into their game they didn't even notice her. Raven didn't look up from her book, but she looked guilty of something.

Starfire gasped. "My... how could you... I..." She was speechless, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sorry, but it's for your own good." Raven spoke up.

"No, it isn't." Robin entered the room. He knelt down beside Starfire who was gathering the torn pages of her Bible, sobbing. "I know you don't believe in what Starfire does, but you don't have to just go and rip up her Bible."

"Are you saying you believe in her 'savior'?" Raven asked. Robin looked down at Starfire, and then back at Raven.

"Yeah, I do." He replied. Star looked up at him, surprised.

"You... you really do?" She asked him, wiping off the tears on her cheeks. He smiled.

"Of course, and I was wondering if..."

"No!" Raven yelled. "Don't do it! She believes in a false God!"

"He is not false!" Starfire exclaimed, standing up. Raven glared at her again, her eyes turning white.

"Azareth Metron..."

"Raven, please! She's right!" Robin interrupted. Suddenly, lightning flashed and rain began to pour down. This scared Cyborg and Beast Boy half to death and Beast Boy jumped into Cyborg's arms.

"Whoa, that's creepy." Beast Boy remarked.

"Please, Raven, do not do this! Jesus..." Starfire begun.

"I told you never to mention that name again!" Raven threw Starfire into the wall as thunder roared.

"Star!" Raven also blasted Robin into the wall next to her. Beast Boy was hiding under the couch and Cyborg behind a pillow.

"Yo, Raven, what's... AHH!" Raven threw a lamp at him but he dodged it. Raven didn't bother BB, though. She just flew out the door and as far away from the Titans tower as possible.

Beast Boy crawled out from under the couch. "Man, she has issues."

Star sat up and noticed Robin was lying beside her.

"Robin! Are you injured?" She asked him as he, too, sat up.

"I don't think so. Where did Raven go?" Robin asked.

"The farther away the better. That was the freakiest moment in my life!" Beast Boy told them, sitting down on the couch.

"This is all my fault." Starfire cried.

"No, it isn't. You were trying to do what was right." Robin explained. "Raven... I guess she was always in a bad attitude. Maybe she'll come back and give her life to Jesus."

"Well, all we can do now is hope and pray that the Lord will soften her heart." Star sighed.

That Sunday morning Starfire dressed in a purple dress that came to her knees with matching shoes. She combed out her long, red hair and put on a little bit of makeup. Grabbing the Bible she had bought the other day, she hurried down the hallway and into the kitchen where Cyborg was washing the dishes.

"Would you like to come to church with me? I am going to sing in the worship." Starfire asked him.

"I guess so." Cyborg shrugged.

"Ok, it starts in thirty minutes. And it is a long way from here. I'll go see if Robin or Beast Boy wish to go." Starfire flew back into the hallway and to Beast Boy's room first. She knocked on the door.

"Do you want to come to church with me?" She asked.

"Sure! I'll be right out." He replied. Starfire hurried down to Robin's room and did the same thing.

"I'll go. I'd like to hear you sing." He grinned and came out of the room.

Meanwhile, Raven was walking down the sidewalk in the city, ignoring the fans who were squealing and staring at her with wide eyes. She kept on thinking about the scene that had happened with Star and Robin, and tried to get it out of her head.

She also remembered the verse she had read when she destroyed Star's Bible:

"'For I know the plans I have for you,' declares the Lord, 'plans to prosper you and not to harm you: plans to give you a hope and a future...'"

Was Jesus really up there? Did he really have plans for her?

"'... You will call upon me and pray to me, and I will listen to you...'"

Would He hear her if she called out to him and apologized? Does he even care about her is he's really there?

"'... you will seek me, and find me when you seek me with all your heart...'"

"Follow me." A voice called to her. Raven jumped and looked around. Everybody else didn't seem to hear it, and they were talking among themselves like nothing happened.

"Follow me." The voice called again. Raven was a little bit scared. Who was talking to her?

"Follow me." The voice grew louder. Was she just hearing things? Was it God who was calling her? Raven suddenly fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry, Lord! Please forgive me!" She cried. People stared, but she didn't even notice. Just then, Raven felt a new peace come inside her. She felt... happy. Really happy, for the first time in her life. She smiled. The Lord had come into her heart. He had forgiven her, and now he and some of his angels were watching her 24/7.

_Star was right all along. _

"This is the air I breathe, this is the air I breathe," Starfire sang into the microphone. Her three other friends were watching her in the last row, smiling. "Your holy presence, living in me (I don't know if I'm getting the words right or not).

This is my daily bread.

This is my daily bread.

Your very word, spoken, to me

And I... I'm desperate for you

And I... I'm lost without you

This is the air I breathe

This is the air I breathe

Your holy presence

Spoken to me

This is my daily bread

This is my daily bread..."

A figure walked into the room. She pushed back her hood and sat next to Beast Boy. They exchanged smiles.

"... your very word

spoken, to me

And I... I'm desperate for you

And I... I'm lost without you

And I... I'm desperate for you

And I... I'm lost without you

I'm lost without you

This is the air I breathe

This is the air I breathe." After Starfire finished singing, she received a loud applaud from the audience. The pastor then gave a sermon.

"We will be singing one more song before we leave. If you want to give your heart to Jesus, please come and we will pray with you." The pastor explained after the sermon was over.

Music started playing in the background and Robin walked up the aisle. The choir and Star began singing again.

"It's the song of the redeemed, rising from the African plain

It's the song of the forgiven

Drowning out the Amazon rain

The song of Asian believers

Filled with God's holy fire

It's every tribe, every tongue, every nation

A love song born of a grateful choir." After Robin gave his life to Jesus, Cyborg went up the aisle. "It's all God's children singing...

Glory, glory, hallelujah

He reigns, he reigns

It's all God's children singing

Glory, glory, hallelujah

He reigns, he reigns." Beast Boy walked up the aisle as Cyborg went back to their row.

"Let it rise above the four winds

Caught up in the heavenly sound

Let praises echo from the towers of cathedrals

To the faithful gathered underground

Or all the songs sung from the dawn of all creation

Some were meant to persist

Of all the bells rung from a thousand steeples

None rings truer than this." To everyone's surprise, Raven went down the aisle and to the pastor after Beast Boy had returned to their row.

"It's all God's children singing

Glory, glory, hallelujah

He reigns, he reigns

It's all God's children singing

Glory, glory, hallelujah

He reigns, he reigns

And all the powers of darkness, tremble at what they've just heard

'Cause all the powers of darkness can't drown out a single word." After Raven went back to their spot, the four joined in on the singing.

"When all God's children sing out

Glory, glory, hallelujah

He reigns, he reigns

All God's people singing

Glory, glory, hallelujah

He reigns, he reigns."

After the song was over, everyone clapped and began to walk out the door. Starfire ran off the stage and hugged Raven.

"Glorious! You have given your heart to Jesus!" She exclaimed. She quickly let go. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Raven smiled. "I'm the one who should be sorry right now. You were right about Jesus. He actually spoke to me."

"He did?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah. And now I've got this sudden peace inside of me."

A few weeks later...

Star and Robin got married. And guess who caught the bouquet (duh!)?

Raven married Beast Boy a little while later. Cyborg... well, he was just happy he was going to be an uncle pretty soon.

But the coolest thing was that the Titans knew no matter where they went, no matter what sin they did, the Lord was always watching over them.


End file.
